


Terrible Mother

by happyxwalsh



Series: Season 5 [5]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Frank needs to off her, M/M, Pam can suck it, but not Asher tho ew, she really is just the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyxwalsh/pseuds/happyxwalsh
Summary: Oliver has had one thing stuck on his mind for the past few hours: Pam let his sweet Connor, as a teenager, have sex with a 23 year old. What kind of mother lets their child go through that, and thinks that it was more of a sacrifice for her and not her own child’s wellbeing?





	Terrible Mother

Oliver has had one thing stuck on his mind for the past few hours: Pam let his sweet Connor, as a teenager, have sex with a 23 year old. What kind of mother lets their child go through that, and thinks that it was more of a sacrifice for her and not her own child’s wellbeing? It makes the hacker sick to his stomach, especially when it involves his husband. But he had to hold his anger in, at least until the end of the day. As much as he wanted to scream at Pam right then and there, he refrained for Connor’s sake more than anything. The younger man would only feel guilty because it’s a habit for him to always end up blaming himself for things that aren’t even his fault. Before Oliver met his parents, he wondered who made him like that- he doesn’t wonder anymore.

The older man sits around, waiting, until he sees Connor open their bedroom door. The law student has been quiet for the past few hours, almost like he’s not even there- Oliver wishes they weren’t there. If only he could take Connor away from this mess.

The younger man stiffly smiles at his husband, clearly trying to stay brave for Oliver, before climbing into bed next to him. “Today has been exhausting,” Connor sighs, sinking into the mattress, “I hated the fact that my mom had to see all that.”

“Speaking of her...,” Oliver begins, treading carefully, “what she said about you and that 23 year old.”

“Look, Oli-“

“What happened wasn’t okay and I need you to know that. Your mom shouldn’t have let a grown man do that to you,” The older man’s right hand grabs ahold of Connor’s, before he whispers, “you deserve better than that.”

Connor swallows the giant lump in his throat, letting his eyes fall to his lap, and mutters out to his husband, “not so sure about that.”

“Hey, don’t say that. I know that you think you’re a terrible person, but you’re not. In fact, you are the best person I know. And even if you were this horrible person that you insist you are, no one deserves to experience the kind of pain and trauma that you’ve been through,” Connor stares up at the love of his life, transfixed on him, fighting back his tears. 

“You’re not allowed to start crying because I will start crying,” Oliver lightly laughs, releasing a warm feeling in Connor’s chest. 

“I promise I won’t, Oli,” a soft smile escapes his lips, as he realises just how lucky he is to have someone who loves him like that in his life- more than he ever thought someone could, or that he deserved. 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been 2 weeks and I’m still furious at her. How dare she do that to my baby?


End file.
